


Good Morning Louis

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: I have a prompt! Just a really adorable bedroom scene with Louis being nervous because Harry is super cute towards him and it’s just super fluffy okay. I need this. From my Tumblr mullinglarrys.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Louis

Louis woke up one morning, captured in his boyfriends arms his head on his boyfriends hard chest. He sighed in happiness. He was happy with Harry. Things were finally okay. He closed his eyes for some more and he felt stirring beneath him, remembering yesterday evening.

 

“I know you’re awake, Tomlinson” Harry said, smirk evidently just only at the way he spoke the words. 

 

Louis’ cheeks became a deep scarlet colour and he deepened his face in his boyfriends chest. He wasn’t like this normally. Normally he could handle Harry, but it was early in the morning and he was still in his droopy state. He couldn’t function normal in this state, at least not with Harry.

 

“Mmm” was Louis’ attempt to Harry to show that he was indeed awake and Harry chuckled at him. 

 

Louis opened his eyes slowly and he looked up to see his boyfriend fully awake and Louis was left in his still sleepy state. Louis was most happy like this, wrapped in his boyfriends arms, or the other way around when the other boy needed comfort from the older boy, it didn’t matter. These were the moments he treasured the most.

 

Harry started to run his hands through Louis’ fluffy morning hair and he sighed in content again. 

 

But these were also the moments where Louis was the most scared. During these moments, truth would spill from one another’s mouths and he was scared that Harry was going to leave him, tell him he was actually straight and that Louis was just a test. 

 

“What are you thinking about, Louis?” Harry asked and Louis opened his eyes again to look at Harry. Harry looked at him with the most green eyes Louis had ever seen. 

 

“Us” Louis admitted. 

 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis full on his lips. Louis gave in completely and kissed Harry back with the same force as Harry. 

 

“Don’t ever have doubts about us again okay? I love you with all my heart and you know that” Harry said to Louis. 

 

Harry was so sincere that Louis had no choice but to believe him. 

 

Harry rolled from underneath Louis so both boys were laying on their sides. Louis giggled from the sudden movement. Both the boys were facing each other, foreheads pressed together. Louis sometimes wondered why they even bought a king sized bed when they moved in with each other, they were always or, laying on top of each other, or just pressed really close, like now. 

 

Harry moved closer to Louis again and kissed him, fully on the lips. They parted after a minute. 

 

“Good Morning, Louis” Harry spoke softly.

 

“Goodmorning, Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first writing on AO3. I hope it was okay :) Xxx


End file.
